Cuddle Weather
by trebleclef123
Summary: Tegan and Sara. Quincest, to come later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Tegan and I got off the plane and arrived to her apartment at midnight. We were coming back from LA, where we've been recording our new record, and had a short break. Our mother insisted on seeing us right away, and since Tegan lives closest to her, I'm staying with Tegan for a few days to spend time with Mum.

It took us a while to get out of the airport. Apparently there's a crazy storm that's headed towards Vancouver, and everybody was rushing to leave. All flights departing from Vancouver were even cancelled

Finally, we made it. Carrying a bunch of luggage and bags, Tegan somehow managed to unlock her apartment door.

I limped inside Tegans apartment, trying not to fall over while waddling with my entire luggage.

"Ooouf" Tegan groaned, the sound of her keys and bags plopping onto the floor.

She quickly flipped the switch on her wall, turning on her light.

"So what time is Mum going to be here tomorrow?" I asked

"Uh, I guess she said around two thir-"

The lights flicked off as the ripple of the thunder pierced my ears; I shrieked and covered my ears.

I opened my eye to see Tegan in front of me, cool as a cucumber.

"Really, Sara? You're still scared of thunderstorms?"

"Hey, that thunder was fucking loud. Did the damn sky crack in half or something?"

"Yup. We're all gonna die." Tegan teased playing with the light switch

"Oh come on! Fucking electricity…."

"The powers out?" I asked

"I guess. Well this sucks" Tegan said, walking away

"Where are you going?"

"I've got some candles in my bedroom, be right back" She said, disappearing into the hallway

Well fuck. I stood awkwardly in the middle of her apartment. The big windows provided a moonlight glow throughout her apartment, followed by the occasional flash of lightening that flicked like a strobe light now and then. The sound of the rain pounding against the giant windows was the only thing I could hear. Her apartment smelled brand new, yet comforting, which eased my anxiety about the situation I was in.

Tegan was taking an awfully long time…

"Tegan?" I shouted

No answer

"Tegan!"

I began to walk down her hallway when she popped out of her room, holding a bunch of unlighted candles.

"what?"

"Took you long enough"

"Sorry, I changed" She said, spilling the candles onto the kitchen table

She walked into her kitchen searching the drawers for a lighter. She had her long hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, and was wearing a baggy cotton t-shirt with pajama shorts.

She lit a candle stick and handed it to me,

"What-why are you giving this to me?" I asked as she lit another stick

"Use it to light those candles," She pointed to the candles that had flat bottoms, making them able to balance themselves on their own, unlike the candlesticks.

We both lit the dozen or so amount of candles and began placing them around her living room/kitchen area.

I finished placing the candles before Tegan did, so I sat down on her couch. She was walking around, candle in hand, looking for a spot to place the only remaining candle left.

"You can put it on the table," I told her, gesturing to the coffee table in front of me

She began walking over when an exceptionally loud boom of thunder crashed throughout the apartment

Tegan jumped and shrieked, dropping the candle at her feet.

"Ow, fuck!"

"oooooooh did that hit your foot?" I asked

"Yeah," she said giving me a pouty face

"Who's the baby now?" I giggled

"Hey! I never called you a baby,"

"Well no, but you implied it."

"That's my Karma." She assumed, standing back up and placed the unlit candle onto the coffee table.

"This candle doesn't need to be lit. Stupid Candle." She pouted

"I'm going to get some pajamas on."

"Kay, bring a candle with you."

"Duh," I mocked.

"Oh, be nice." She snickered, followed by a yawn

I went into my suitcase and fished for clothing appropriate for use as pajamas. I pulled out a loose fitting tee, and some plaid capri pajama pants. I grabbed one of the candles and went into the bathroom, located in her hallway. It was small enough that the candle almost completely lit the room, and yet I somehow managed to put my pants on backwards. After taking the extra time to put my pants on the right way, I walked out of the room, forgot the candle, went back, got the candle, and then walked back into the living room.

Tegan had her eyes closed, sitting up on the couch. I plopped down next to her, startling her from her half sleep.

"Jeez! Give me a heart attack why don't you?"

I chuckled, "Sorry,"

"I want to go to bed." She said, standing up from her seat

"Me too, do you have some pillows and blankets? I'll sleep on the couch." I offered, despite the fact that I really, really, didn't want to sleep on the couch, alone with this storm, but I doubted Tegan would let me sleep in her room.

"Ugh, I do, but they're in the back closet in a cubby. It's too dark to get them, and I'm too tired. Can you just sleep in my bed?"

"Oh god, thank you. I didn't want to sleep out here alone while all hell is breaking loose outside."

"I figured you wouldn't," Tegan smiled at me, and then started blowing out the candles.

I too, blew some of the candles out.

I followed Tegan into her room. I waited until after she got into the bed before I did myself.

I sank down into her blankets, the aroma of the detergent filling my nose. My eyelids grew more and heavier, and I drifted off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**BOOM! **

I woke up with a jolt, from the sound of the enormous thunder and the flash of lightening that ended with a sizzling sound. The sky was falling. It's going to fall, and I'm going to die right here.

I went to move closer to Tegan, but found I was already as close as I could get. In fact, half of my body was practically on top of her. She didn't seem to notice, though. She slept as if I wasn't even there, she lay on her back, hand on her stomach, head turned away from me.

I could tell that part of my body was ontop of her hand, so I slowly slid my body off of her, to untrap her hand, all while trying not to wake her up. When I moved, she shifted her body, flipping on her side, settling right in front of me. She even seemed to scoot her legs closer to mine, so the lower half of our bodies were in contact. I knew she was still sleeping. Being bold, I entangled my legs with hers, and snuggled into her neck. Her sleeping figure didn't seem to mind.

After a while, I still couldn't fall asleep, even though I was super comfy. The growls of the thunder and lightning outside made it impossible for me to sleep. My mind racing with fear, a sheer layer of dry sweat coated my face. As much I wanted to move and breathe more of the air outside of the Tegan bubble I barricaded myself in, I was too scared to move. I even dug my face further into Tegan's chest, hoping that it would somehow drown out the cackles of the storm.

A bit of time had passed, but I still refused to sleep, knowing that any second the sky was bound to fall. I have no idea as to how Tegan is still sleeping through this! She must've been really, really tired. A cell phone began to ring, I knew it was Tegans. She stirred, before turning away from me, fumbling to pick up her phone from the nightstand. _Her phone can wake her up, but not the storm? _

"mmmhello?...Yeah, I was…..No, no, don't worry about it, its fine…..Yeah. okay, bye."

I watched her groggily make her way to the bathroom. I somewhat straightened my body out of the ball I was in, sad that the rare opportunity of cuddling with Tegan was over, knowing I wouldn't get another chance to do so, now that she was awake and aware. I wish she hadn't gotten up. Without her, the bed felt cold, leaving it feel completely empty and stale. I felt unsafe.

When I heard the bathroom door open, I shut my eyes and listened to the pad of her feet as she walked across the hardwood floors, before she lay back down onto the bed, really close to me. She then turned over, and molded her body into mine, unexpectedly. I felt myself smiling inside, but I contained it, trying to seem as if I was asleep.

There wasn't a lot of thunder anymore, just silent lightening and rain. But when it did thunder, it made sure it left a good impression, being as loud as it could. I always twitched heavily at the thunder, and this time was no different, except I accidently made a yipping noise too.

"Sara?"

"…Sorry" I was feeling a little embarrassed

"You okay?" She asked, in a sweet voice

I nodded my head as she wrapped her arms around me,

"Kay…well tell me if you need anything." Her tired voice drifted off.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep either, knowing I was safe in her arms.

"God dammit…where the fuck is it?"

I rolled over to my side, not quite ready to awake. I opened my eyes, and saw Tegan bent down rummaging through her suitcase, frantically looking for something.

"Where is what?" I asked, sitting up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes

She jumped up from her crouching position, and shrieked. She was only wearing a green towel that snugged tightly against her chest

"Shit, I didn't know you were awake, you scared me." She blushed,

"Haha, sorry. What are you looking for?"

"I can't find my toiletry bag. –Wait, I found it! Sorry for waking you, uh, the powers back on, I'll be out in a little and we can find something to eat. You can make coffee to tide you over till then."

"Alright, thanks."

I watched as she shut the bathroom door behind her. I picked up my phone from the nightstand to check the time, 7:23 AM. What the fuck is Tegan doing up so early?

After making coffee in the kitchen, I sat down in her living room and switched on the TV. I rarely watched television, not having any favorite shows, I settled on the news. I learned that it was 'going to be a scorcher this week,' and 'don't forget the sunscreen' as the weatherman so plainly put it.

The news nearly bored me to sleep, but thankfully Tegan found her way to the kitchen, hair damp, wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a tank top and cardigan. She seemed dressed up.

I got up from the couch and joined Tegan in the kitchen. She was smiling down at her phone, paused, and then began typing away.

"Why so dressed up?" I asked

She was so engrossed in her phone that she didn't even answer me.

"….Tegan!"

"What!" She replied with annoyance

"Don't get so sassy with me! You're the one who isn't answering my question!"

"What question?"

" I asked why you were so dressed up."

"Oh, sorry. Well we're seeing Mum today, and Lindsey's coming back from Greece, so I thought I'd go all out. Do I look stupid?"

"No, you look fine. Was Lindsey the one who called you last night?"

" Yeah, it was. She forgot about the whole time difference thing. That woke you up?"

"Well I kinda was already up. You know I hate thunderstorms."

"I just thought that was when we were growing up. I thought you got over that by now"

Her phone made obnoxious beeping noises, signaling the battery was about to die.

"Shit, I gotta go find my charger. Be right back!"

She left her phone on the counter, and ran to go retrieve her charger. I figured she was going to have a hard time finding it in her suitcase, so it would take her awhile. I was dying to know who she was texting, and why she had a goofy grin plastered on her face while doing so. I opened up her text messages. It was Lindsey, of course.


	3. Chapter 3

I was going to put the phone back down, but I saw my name in one of the texts. I had to read them now.

**Lindsey Byrnes 9:23 AM**

**My flight might be delayed, Vancouver still isn't letting anyone fly in or out.**

**Tegan 9:24 AM**

**But I miss you soso much!**

**Lindsey Byrnes 9:26 AM**

**Oh, you know just how much I miss you, babe ;)**

**Tegan 9:27 AM**

**No, I don't. Humour me :D**

**Lindsey Byrnes 9:29 AM**

**I'll show you just how much I missed you the second we're alone. God, I've had this itch that can only be tamed by you :***

**Tegan 9:31 AM**

**Oh really?**

**Lindsey Byrnes 9:32 AM**

**Yes, really. That thing you do with your tongue…I can't even describe how that makes me feel. I don't know how you do it…It's just so amazing. Just thinking about it is making me all hot and bothered. I can't wait to see you.**

**Tegan 9:33 AM**

**I'm so excited now ;)) But Sara's staying with me for a while, so we'll have to be extra quiet :/**

**Lindsey Byrnes 9:35 AM**

**I don't think I'll be able to contain myself ;) …but I'll try**

Tegan's phone died and I set it on the counter just in time, cause Tegan came rushing back with her charger. I busied myself by acting like I was washing my coffee cup. My heart was pounding; I was so close to getting caught...

"Mum says she wants to meet up at 2, do you want to come with me grocery shopping? I need to get a little bit of food to last the break. Or we could just go out to breakfast and do the shopping tomorrow."

"It's entirely up to you,"

"Well I'm not really that hungry, so let's just go grocery shopping, sound good?"

"We're going to go grocery shopping at 9 AM?"

"It's not 9, it's almost ten. Why not? We've got a few hours to kill before we meet up with Mum"

"Okay, that's fine."

"Alright then, let us proceed to the grocery store!" She beamed

"You're such a nerd"

"Hey, at least I'm not scared of thunderstorms!" she teased. I playfully smacked her on the back of the head as we walked out the door.

When we got back from grocery shopping, we unloaded the groceries; well Tegan unloaded the groceries while I fished through the bags getting in her way finding all the ingredients to make a sandwich.

We spent the rest of the day with Mum. Tegan spent her day worrying over when Lindsey was coming home. I got annoyed over this; I'm pretty sure I was jealous.

When Tegan and I got back to her apartment, I plopped down on her couch, curled up with a blanket and read my book. Tegan moped around waiting for Lindsey.

By the time it was midnight, Tegan was still up, walking around making noises, trying to busy herself in hopes of making the time pass by. She was distracting me from my reading.

"Tegan, why don't you go to bed? Lindsey's not coming tonight."

" she still might."

I shook my head at her

"Ugh you're right. I'm not tired though, I'm going to watch TV in here if you don't mind."

"Actually, I do mind. It will distract me even more from my reading,"

"Well go read in my bed then."

"Fine, goodnight."

"Night,"

I walked to Tegans room, and sunk down into her bed and fell asleep after an hour of reading.

While waiting for Lindsey, Tegan fell asleep on her couch.

At 4 o'clock in the morning, Lindsey used her key and walked into Tegan's dark apartment. Lindsey was excited that she was finally where she had been longing to be. On the awful 22 hour flight, the only thing she could think about was wrapping herself up in Tegans arms and sleeping for days. She tip-toed her way into Tegan's room and cuddled herself up against the sleeping figure in the bed. Lindsey ran her hands up and down the figures sides before bear hugging her.

"Baby I missed you so much…" Lindsey said, kissing the neck of what she thought was her girlfriend, Tegan

"…Lindsey?"

"….Sara?"

Lindsey and I both jumped up out of the bed

"Shit! Sara I'm so so sorry! Oh my God!"

Tegan ran into her bedroom, and flipped on the light, obviously wondering what all the ruckus was about


	4. Chapter 4

"what's going on? ….Lindsey?" Tegan asked

"I'm so embarrassed!" Lindsey beamed, holding her face in her hands

"What? Why?" Tegan questioned

"I thought Sara was you and I…"

"You what?" Tegan was utterly confused

I chuckled, "She thought I was you, Tegan. Lindsey it's no big deal. You really don't have to feel this embarrassed, it's not like I'm some random stranger,"

"Oh god, that would be the most awkward, I would just die,"

"Wouldn't it?"

Lindsey and I laughed loudly, the awkward aura that was in the room completely vanished

"I am so fucking confused right now," Tegan said, interrupting our laughter

Lindsey walked over to Tegan and hugged her,

"Sorry, I'll explain to you later. Right now, all I need to do is sleep."

"I'll go sleep on the couch" I offered

"Okay, grab one of my pillows and I'll go get you a blanket from the cubby," Tegan said

"Be right back babe," She also said, pecking Lindsey on the lips.

I grabbed a pillow from Tegans bed and said goodnight to Lindsey and began walking to my bed on the couch, but I stopped in the hallway, only because Tegan was blocking my way. She was on the floor, she was on all fours but I could only see her feet sticking out from the closet.

"Fucking dammit," She grumbled

"Having trouble?" I asked, chuckling

She scooted out, her hair was all crazy messy, but she had the blanket.

"Nope, got it!" She said, smiling at me

"Nice hair," I laughed.

"What? You don't like it? I think this is a good look for me."

"Oh yeah, it suits you. It brings out your lovely bent ear," I said, grabbing at her ear

"Hey, that's not my fault!"

She threw the blanket over my head, I got myself tangled in it while trying to take it off,

"Go to bed, ghost," She said pushing past me, which made me almost trip, but she quickly grabbed my waist preventing me from falling. I let out a booming laugh as she did too,

"You bitch!"

"I really didn't mean too! At least I caught you, right?"

"I'm going to bed before you try to pull something else,"

"Goodnight!"

When I woke up, it was 9:56. I really wanted to shower before I left to go to the mall with mum, but the only shower was in Tegan's room, where they were both sleeping. After ten minutes of mustering up enough courage, I quietly walked into Tegan's room and tip toed my way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. It was after I stripped all my clothes and dipped my body underneath the stream of hot water that I realized I forgot my shampoo and conditioner in my suitcase. I had a little panic before I looked over and saw that Tegan had some in her shower already. Phew. After washing my hair, I noticed some body wash. Tangerine Sweet Pea was the scent. That's a weird combination, but it smelt wonderful. This is what Tegan always smells like! I've always wondered exactly what scent she wore, but I couldn't put two and two together until now. I looked for bar of soap, but I couldn't find one so I resorted to the body wash. Hopefully Tegan wouldn't mind.

When I got out of the shower I got dressed and went back into Tegans rooms to find her bed empty with the sheets and blankets all rustled. Tegan and Lindsey were in the kitchen.

"Goodmorning Sara, I made some coffee if you'd like" Lindsey said with a smile

"Oh, no thanks, I've gotta go meet up with mum, I'm spending the day with her, I'll see you guys later!"

"Have fun!"Tegan said as I made my way downstairs and into the parking lot, where mum was waiting for me in her car. I waved and hopped in her car and we drove off.

Meanwhile, back at the apartment….

Lindsey walked up to Tegan, and set her mug down before grabbing Tegan's face and kissing her forcefully

"We're alone…" she said

"Finally" Tegan said, as she pulled off Lindsey's shirt as they made their way into the bedroom, lips still locked, and knocking things over on the way, such as books on the book shelf, and other various items

When they got into the bedroom, Lindsey tried pulling off Tegan's shirt up over her head, but she tripped over herself and ended up ramming Tegan into the side of her dresser, knocking over a bunch of candles and a decorative plate of flat marbles. The purple marbles spilled everywhere.

"Fuck, baby I'm so sorry!" Lindsey said, trying to comfort her girlfriend who was hunched down holding the side of her ribcage owing

"It's okay it's okay, ow, I'm fine" Tegan said, ignoring her pain and then stood up to continue kissing Lindsey.

After they finished what they came into the bedroom to do, Tegan showered. Lindsey joined Tegan in the shower, doing what they just did in the bedroom in the shower. After the shower, they both took another nap.

A little after 8, Sara came home.

I stepped inside the apartment, took off my shoes and set down my shopping bag which held the new oxfords I bought and went inside my suitcase and grabbed my laptop. The apartment was quiet, so I assumed Lindsey and Tegan went out for a walk or something. I sat down on the loveseat chair and began checking E-mails. I figured Tegan hasn't checked any of our E-mails, so I guess I had to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as my laptop booted up I heard voices coming from the back of the apartment so I tuned in to what the voices were saying.

"Haven't you had enough? I'm tired!"

"Oh C'mon Tee, just once more"

"That's really not a good idea; I mean you already look like I beat you with a rake."

"I only have a few bite and scratch marks. It's not like I didn't enjoy them, if I didn't I would of stopped you. I'll be fine I promise! "

"Sara's going to be home any minute, "

Their voices got louder, and I could see Tegan and Lindsey's shadow as they walked through the hallway

"Fine, but you owe me!" Lindsey demanded

Tegan stopped at the end of the hallway to protest. I could see them now,

"I owe you? You're the one that nearly cracked my rib!" Tegan pleaded.

"Oh please, I didn't bump you that bad. Did I?" Lindsey said, then went to lift up the side of Tegans shirt to see if she caused any damage.

They obviously had no clue I was sitting in the room with them.

I saw the dark, weird shaped bruise that sprawled across the side of Tegan's ribcage.

"Woah. Shit I'm so sorry babe! Damn. That looks awful." Lindsey said then kissed the bruise

"It doesn't look that bad…" Tegan pouted, seeming to be a little offended by Lindsey's revolted facial expression

"Yeah it does." I shouted across the room

Tegan's head shot up and Lindsey shrieked.

I laughed

"Jeez Sara! What the fuck!"

"Sorry," I said, still laughing.

" You're such a-"

"Troll!" Lindsey said, cutting Tegan off

"Yeah, a troll…" Tegan said

I chuckled again

"How long have you been here?" Lindsey asked, sitting on the couch

"Long enough to be scarred for life." I said

Lindsey's eyes went wide

"Just kidding," I said

"Sort of…." I added

Lindsey rolled her eyes and Tegan came in the room holding a DVD case and a bag of popcorn.

"Moooooovie night!"

I stayed up watching the movie, but Tegan and Lindsey fell asleep not even half way into it. Party poopers.

When that movie was over I went over to the entertainment center and searched through the movies and picked one. I don't even remember how far along into the movie I was when I fell asleep.

I slept in pretty late the following morning, although I didn't mean too. Today was technically the last day of break since Tegan and I both agreed that it would be best if we flew in a few days earlier to settle in to our separately rented LA houses.

I sleepily walked into the kitchen planning on getting cereal and making a pot of coffee (of course) but I sensed something was off even before I saw Tegan, standing in the corner of the kitchen, back slumped against the counter with her arms crossed and looking down at the floor. Her face showed no signs of happy, sad, confused, or anything. When Tegans face shows no signs of any emotion at all, I know that this is when she is troubled, and that something is upsetting her.

I heard Lindsey scrambling in the back of the apartment, and frantically talking to someone on the phone

"Uh hey, what's going on?" I asked

Tegan didn't answer, or move at all. She stood the same, as if I wasn't even there or that I hadn't just asked a question.

I worried for a second. What if someone got hurt? Is mum okay?

Just then, Lindsey walked in with her giant suitcase ending a conversation with somebody on the phone.

"…Alright….okay….Great! Thank you Bye!" She said, hanging up the phone smiling

"Lindsey what's going on?" I asked,

Lindsey smile disappeared when she looked over my shoulder of the statue that was once Tegan behind me

"Uh, well, Fun's photographer bailed the last second for a part of their tour so they called and asked me to do it, and I said yes."

I backed up and leaned against the kitchen counter

"And why is that a bad thing?" I asked. It was clear that the question was directed towards Lindsey, but as soon as I asked it the statues eyes bounced up.

"Because she's leaving again. She just got home."

Woah, the statue can talk

" Oh come on honey! Don't be like this! I'm really excited and honored for being asked to do this, to tour with my friends"

"You always tour with your friends," Tegan argued

I stood uncomfortably, caught in the middle of this fight. I wanted to leave the room but that would make it even more awkward for me

"Yeah, but it's Fun! I have never toured with them and I'm sure you wouldn't want me to miss out…."

"Whose going to take our rolling stone pictures!"

"I'll be back before then! You have a week or more of break left."

Tegan say anything, we all stood in an awkward silence. Until Lindsey broke it

"Babe, don't be mad, I'll only be gone a week, I'm just filling in part time."

Tegan finally gave in to Lindseys hug and kissed her.

"I love you,"

"I love you too." Tegan said monotone. She was making it clear that she wasn't giving in to Lindsey's charm.

"Erm, well, I gotta go. I really am sorry, and I love you Tegan" She said giving Tegan another kiss

Lindsey walked over to me and gave me a hug

"Bye Sara!"

"Wait- you're leaving today?" I asked

"Not for the tour, I'm leaving for that in 2 days, I just have to go back to LA and repack some fresh clothes."

"Ah, I see. Well have fun then,"

"I will, thanks!"

"Bye!" She said again, then she went over and kissed Tegan again.

Tegan watched Lindsey as she walked out of the door, hauling her giant suitcase

I looked at Tegan, and she looked back at me before walking away and disappeared into her room.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later I knocked on her door to see if she wanted any of the frozen pizza I 'made' but I was answered with a short and quick "No"

It is now approximately 9:03 PM, I haven't even seen Tegan since Lindsey left. I finished my book and I didn't feel like starting another so I've been browsing on my laptop and watching TV all day

I was chuckling at the dirty comedians jokes on the television when Tegan plopped down on the couch next to me. I could tell she's recently showered because her hair is slightly damp and she smells like she always does, Tangerine sweet pea.

"Well, well, look who's finally decided to stop ignoring their sister,"

"I wasn't ignoring you,"

"Seemed like it." I said, as I got up from the couch and went over to the wine rack, searching through the various wines. I settled on the cranberry wine. Yum. Who knew Tegan had a great taste in wine?

I grabbed two wine glasses and walked back in the living room. I set the wine glasses down and tried pulling the cork off the wine. I was having a hard time. Tegan grabbed the bottle from me and easily popped off the cork, then smirked at me.

"Come on, don't be bummed out, just think of how much _Fun _she'll have."

She half smiled at my pun

"She literally just got back. Today! One day with her."

"Yeah, that really does suck I'm sorry Tee,"

A little while later, Tegan is completely intoxicated. She already went through the depressed stage of drunk. That wasn't fun.

Now, I'm two tiny sips away from being finished with my third glass of wine, and I don't even remember how many glasses Tegan's had when she ditched the glass and drank straight from the bottle.

Tegan's eyes were glued to the television. I look over to see why she's so entertained by it. It's pretty blurry for me, so I can't even imagine how blurry it is for her. I leaned my head on her shoulder, and she put her arm around me.

"I've missed you Sasa,"

" I've missed you too, Tee Tee."

A commercial about a clothing line came on. I watched as the models dramatically showed off the clothes they were wearing.

"Lindsey has that shirt…" Tegan said, in a sad tone

Fuck don't cry again, please, please don't cry again….I thought to myself.

She looked over at me; I looked up at her too. I stared at her lips, I heard her giggle for no apparent reason, but I suddenly, but cautiously leaned in a kissed her.

At first, she was hesitant, but that didn't stop me from shoving my tongue in her mouth. When I first did, I was scared she was going to bite my tongue in fear, because she recoiled. But after a minute or two, she eased up, and skillfully kissed back.

I grabbed her by the waist and sort of pulled her on top of me, so she was sitting on my thigh. I moved my thigh slowly up and down so I was rubbing her through her jeans. I earned a tiny moan from her at this; though she seemed to be embarrassed that she did, like she was surprised at herself. My hands were still on her waist and I moved them down and up into her shirt and rested them on her bare waist, a few minutes later I even mustered up enough courage and actually pulled her shirt off. As soon as her shirt hit the floor her hand grazed over my crotch, teasing me, but she then slipped her hand into my pants, and rubbed my clit. At first, her pace was slow but then she quickened. When her speed increased, it was only seconds before I experienced my first orgasm of the night. As soon as I recovered from my climax, my lips were on her neck and I crawled on top of her, I pulled off her pants and rubbed her through her underwear to distract her as I pulled off my own pants. When I did, I stopped rubbing her and went back to focusing my energy at ravishing her neck, jaw, and collarbone. I went back to her lips and she sucked on the bottom of mine, she began thrusting her hips into me, grinding against my thigh. I took ahold of her hint and instead of automatically giving her what she wanted, I dug my hands underneath her and grabbed onto her back and pulled her up off the couch so were standing. She pulled off my shirt, and we synchronized into the bedroom.

She pulled me onto the bed and straddled me, I tried to somehow flip her over, but she made it clear that she was the dominate one. Her lips were immediately attached to my neck, I moaned as she swirled figure eights with her tongue on my neck, and descended down, and stopped just below my belly button. I moaned a whine but it was cut off when she slipped her tongue in my mouth again. I gasped when I felt a finger sneak its way inside my core. After a few pumps, she began twirling her middle finger inside of me. I let out an exceptionally loud moan and when she added another finger and doubled the twirl, I just about lost it. The moans repeated one after another, each increasing in volume. She then removed her fingers and used her tongue and traced shapes with it onto me, zig-zags or something, I don't exactly know the way she was using her tongue, but I can't even handle it, another orgasm rippled through my body, she intensified it by rubbing my clit too "Oh my God…" I wheezed I could see spots all around the room, then I saw Tegan giving me a sexy smirk and I was knocked back into reality. It was my turn to give Tegan what she needed.

I flipped her over onto her back and a moment of insecurity waved me, thinking of how it would be extremely difficult for me to even compare to give her the same experience she gave me. It would be hard. I was once again snapped back into reality when Tegan squirmed and whined beneath me. My hands gripped at her creamy thighs and I slowly spread them. I dipped a finger inside real quick, then pulled out. Again, she squirmed but she stopped when I began sucking at her. She vocalized her pleasure until she came altogether.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up when my alarm sounded. My plane back to Montreal left in a few hours. Thank god I don't have a hangover. I got up out of the bed and went straight to the kitchen and searched for Tegan around the house. She wasn't there. I went to send her a text when I noticed she already messaged me which read:

"I'm at the gym, sorry I won't be there when you leave. Have a safe flight"

She's upset. I can tell. This really sucks.

I decided that I should take a shower, since I'm not even hungry. I feel stupid and extremely guilty for taking advantage of her when she was drunk and sad, but it was just so amazing that my guilt didn't last long when I began recapturing the events of the night before as I stepped into her shower. Those fucking fingers, her tongue, her moans, her curves. Her. I crave more. I need more.

I was beginning to get carried away with myself when I noticed a separate shower head. I picked it up, and examined it. I noted how this one looked and was a lot more expensive than mine. I felt another pang of guilt for, uh, pleasuring myself to thoughts of her in _her _shower using _her_ top-of-the-line detachable showerhead.

By the time I got out of the shower, dressed and ate a quick breakfast, it was time for me to go. I sighed as I stepped out of the door to her apartment, assuming I won't be here again for a long, long time. On the plane, I tried to read as I waited. I read the same page over and over again until I gave up altogether. When I got home, I tried to clean, but I was too tired. I tried to sleep, but I was too awake. I tried to do anything the rest of the break but I miserably failed. I haven't talked to or seen Tegan since that night. I know it's only been a week and a half but I miss her. I really, really miss her. I texted her a few days ago, but she never answered.

Lindsey said she was only going to be gone a week and that week was up 3 days ago. Tegan and Lindsey were reunited. I bet Tegan's having a grand ole time with her girlfriend. I bet she's happy.

At 6:30 AM, I finished up the last bit of packing and headed out the door for LA. I was excited and a little nervous to finally see Tegan again. When I arrived to the house I was renting, I sat on my bed with my suitcase in front of me, and unpacked as I watched the TV at the end of my bed. I didn't even realized I had fallen asleep until the sound of my phone ringing woke me up. I jolted and fumbling to look for my phone throughout the pile of clothes around me on my bed. I was hoping it was Tegan

"Hello?"

"Hey Sara!"

"Oh, hi Lindsey,"

"You sound upset, are you okay?"

"No, yeah I-I'm fine, I just woke up from a nap, sort of"

"Ah, I see. I was just calling to let you know I'll be swinging by to pick you up at 8:30 tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

"Alrighty then. Have a good night, bye!"

"Wait! Lindsey!"

"…Yeah?"

"Uh, how's Tegan been doing?"

"Uhm, she's-she's – why do you ask?"

"I just haven't talked to her in a while. I sort of left to go to Montreal on bad terms with her."

"That explains a lot. She's just been acting funny. I don't understand how bad was this fight?"

"It was uh, it was pretty bad."

"What was it about? If you don't mind me asking, I just want to know how to make it better."

"It was over something silly. You know how we can be stubborn, and when you put two stubborn people together it never ends well."

"Oh, well alright. I guess I'll talk to you later. See you tomorrow, bye!"

"Bye,"

I hung up the phone with Lindsey, and pushed off all the clothes on my bed, shut off the TV and slid underneath the covers and cried until I fell asleep.

I really missed Tegan.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up at 7:50, showered, and made breakfast before Lindsey pulled up. When I got in the car Tegan said a simple hi. Emy sat in the front passenger seat and I talked to her as Tegan stared out the window the whole time.

We only had 3 more songs to sing on, two of them were mine and one of them was Tegan's. I've been recording with Justin, our third producer. Every time I'd leave to take a potty break Lindsey would pop out of nowhere and ask If I was okay, if I needed anything or "Did you talk to Tegan yet?" I love Lindsey to death, but she needs to stop acting like the peacekeeper in this situation. She has absolutely no idea what's going on. Her reaction would be completely different if she knew why Tegan wasn't speaking to me.

I was now wandering around the studio, I was supposed to be looking for Tegan, since it was her turn to record vocals for her last song, but I ended up getting lost in my thoughts. Lindsey mentioned something about how Tegan's been acting strange and that it is really upsetting her to see her girlfriend like this. Am I ruining their relationship? They're absolutely perfect for each other, and they're so happy with their relationship. They were, till I fucked it up. I was always secretly jealous of them, but I would never do something to hurt them on purpose. Where did Lindsey say Tegan was again? The break room playing Frogger? Yeah, that's it. Now how do I find the break room? Is that it? I've been in this room a hundred times, why am I lost?

I walked up to a door with a sign on it and peeked through the window. I turned the knob and saw Tegan; her head was resting on the glass of the machine. She fell asleep while playing her game. I felt another pang of guilt. I'm putting her through so much. She probably hasn't slept in days, like me. But I have coffee to keep me awake, Tegan doesn't. She fell asleep while playing a game! I nudged her shoulder in hopes it would wake her up, it did.

"Sorry, uh Justin wants you go record."

"Alright. Thanks." She said walking out the door.

I stood frozen, I contemplated whether or not I should go into the other room where everyone else was, or be alone in this room. I chose to be alone. I sat where Tegan was less than a minute ago and played Frogger. After 5 minutes of playing, Emy walked in, followed by Lindsey. I was still confused as to why Emy was here, and why she hasn't left yet. She was only supposed to stop by to jot down some notes for the album art. I'm just in a really pissy mood and I want to be alone, even Emy's oh-so-positive attitude isn't cheering me up. In fact, it's pissing me off. As soon as my last frog life in the game died, I stood up from my chair and started walking out the door.

"Where ya goin'?" Emy asked.

"To the bathroom" I told her

I walked down the hallway towards the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I went up to the mirror and splashed water on my face, in hopes that it'd wake me up until I got the chance for coffee again. I dried off my face and hands and turned the knob on the door to leave. The door wasn't opening, the knob was stuck or something.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck….noooooooo! This really can't be happening right now!" I'm trapped

No big deal, I'll call Greg and he'll come get me.

I reached inside my pocket to grab my phone. I pulled out lint. No phone.

Okay, don't panic.

Everything is fine

I'll just bang on the door till' someone hears me.

Wow, this bathroom is small,

Why is it so small?

Why isn't anybody coming for me?

Can they not here my bangs?

On top of my pounding I yelled for help.

Didn't work

The bathroom isn't that far from everyone, is it?

I kicked the door one last time before leaning my forehead and body on the door.

I'll just stay here until someone notices I'm gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry to inform you this, but I'm going on a mini vacation and won't be able to update for awhile. I'll try my best to update next Wednesday but there's no promises. These next few chapters are going to be full of femotion to make up for my absence. Sorry, please don't hate me!**

My ears perked up to the sound of knocking on the door

"Sara? Are you okay?" The person rattled the door handle, I heard a muffled voice from outside the door

"Sara why isn't the door opening?" she rattled the door handle again.

"….I don't…I don't know Tegan just get me out of here please"

"Uh….okay…uhm let me go get someone I'll be right back"

The person who came to the rescue just _had _to be Tegan. Not that I was unappreciative.

*knock knock knock*

"Hey Sara, how you holdin' up?" A mans voice asked

"Fine, I guess. It's really small in here though, can you get me out?"

"This door always gets stuck, I'm going to kick it, so stand back,"

"Okay" I stepped back, he kicked the door three times and it didn't budge

I walked up to the door and rattled the knob again

"Okay this isn't working, can you just-" standing infront of the door was a bad idea, because he kicked it again, and this time the door swung open, hitting me in the head sending me flying to the ground

"ooooooohhh owwwwwwwwwwwah" I groaned, holding my head

"Sara! Woah I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were in front of the door!" Greg said, I couldn't exactly see him, I could only see black spots

"Uh Sara, are you okay?" He asked

"I'm-I'm, just give me a second" I said, after a minute or two, I stood up slowly

"I'm good, I'm just going to sit down," I pushed past Lindsey and went to the break room and sat down on the couch.

Greg came in and asked if I needed a doctor, I politely refused. I was fine, despite the crippling headache I'm experiencing, oh and not to mention how my sister is completely ignoring me. She even left the room when I came in and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Sara, your eyes are dilated, you may have a concussion or something." Emy said

"I'm absolutely positive I don't have a concussion. Can we just wrap things up a bit early and head on home?"

"I think that's a good idea. I also think it would be a good idea if you stayed at my place tonight, I don't want you to be alone with your head" Lindsey offered

"Uh….I really don't think that's a good idea Lindsey."

"Sure it is. Now let's go,"

"I don't think Tegan is going to like this…."

"Well she doesn't have a choice, now c'mon"

I was right, Tegan didn't like it. As soon as we got back to the apartment she went in her liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and a glass and went into her and Lindsey's bedroom. Lindsey acted as if this was normal for her, and when I questioned Lindsey about it, I found out that it was.

"Yeah, she's been dipping into that cabinet for like 3 weeks now. I've said something to her but she just won't listen to me. Ever since I got back from touring with Fun she hasn't been the same. It's like she's a completely different person. I need you to tell me what this fight was about Sara,"

"It wasn't that big of a fight…." I said

"Obviously it had to of been if she's been getting drunk off her ass every night for the past 3 weeks. She doesn't talk to anybody, she barely even talks to me and I don't know what to do anymore!" I could tell Lindsey was getting really upset; her eyes were spewing out water that threatened to turn into tears.

"I really don't think that our fight is what's causing this, I mean yeah, it has a pretty big impact but maybe it's something else too," I'm completely lying through my teeth. There wasn't even a fight; I'm just saying these things to throw her off

"….Maybe" she said

"I'll try and talk to her tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright. Thanks Sara. Oh, and sorry for my mini water works, I'm sure you have enough drama and you don't need mine to add to the pile, sorry for being a burden."

"You're most definitely not a burden, if anything, I'm the burden."

"Oh stop, you're actually helping me. I don't have anyone else to talk to about this."

"I'm sorry, I really am…."

She gave me a half smile before walking over to the kitchen

"Hows your head? Do you want some aspirin?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks,"

She handed me a glass of water and two small pills

"I'm going to go shower and head off to bed. Goodnight Sara!"

"Night,"

I checked my phone for the time; 10:33. I found the remote and surfed through the channels. When I found a station I liked I slumped back onto the couch. I noted how the couch was comfy, but as far as I can remember, Tegan's couch was comfier. I was getting caught up in the show I was watching when I saw Tegan out of the corner of my eye, She was putting on her shoes and adjusting her coat, she looked up at me before exiting the apartment. I was a little worried as to where she was going, and if Lindsey knew she left. I stared at the door for an unknown amount of time before an annoying loud alarming sound snapped me out of my trance. It was the TV, it was warning the viewers of a severe flash flood warning for our area. Alright, now I'm really worried about Tegan.


	10. Chapter 10

**SURPRISE CHAPTER! Hah, not really, but I had time to upload this before I left. Enjoy! **

**P.S Be super excited for the next chapter I upload, it'll be up on Thursday! **

I tried to read to get my mind off of Tegan, but that didn't work. So I got up and started cleaning Lindsey's already clean apartment. After an hour of scrubbing the counter tops and just about every other surface I leaned on the counter I was working on and rested the side of my face on my hand and let out a long sigh. Just when I was about to move from my position to go to bed, I heard the door creak open. I looked over at Tegan, her hair was dripping water, and the rest of her was pretty much soaked as well. I still couldn't see her face, she was looking down taking off her shoes and I couldn't see her face because her long hair was blocking my view.

I heard her sniffle and breathe out a shuddering breath

"Tegan?" I said across the room

She looked up at me, I could see her face now, but I wish I hadn't. Even though she was drenched in water, I could decipher her tears from the rains washings. She looked away before walking towards her and Lindseys bedroom.

"Tegan!" I sort of shouted, but she still kept on walking.

I ran up to her in the hallway and grabbed her shoulder and spun her around before her hand had the chance to open the door. When I spun her around she let out a weird cry before pushing herself onto me, when she did this I stepped back and ended up making us fall onto the floor. She didn't seem to react differently, so I reacted for her.

"Sorry!" I said, trying to mask my embarrassment. She didn't say anything, she just cried a little harder. I stood up and offered my hand to her, she grabbed it and I pulled her up and guided her to the couch, holding her hand. When we got to the couch I laid down, She stood in front of me until I pulled her by the waist and she took the hint as to what I wanted her to do, which was to lie on top of me, and she did.

I didn't say anything to her, I just laid there in the dark with her, playing with her hair, listening as she cried, and the pattering of the rain outside. I took note of the peaceful surroundings and the strong smell of her shampoo. I didn't care that her wet clothes were making my dry clothes damp, I'm just happy that we're cuddling again, even under these circumstances. I needed Tegan to comfort me in my storm, and now I'm here to comfort her in this storm.

Tegan fell asleep before I did, but shortly after, I too, fell asleep. I was woken up when I felt a warm object being placed over me, and the shuffling of Tegan. I opened my eyes to see Lindsey placing another blanket on top of us; she whispered "Sorry" and smiled at me, I looked down at Tegan's still body before falling back asleep. I don't know how long it was when I was woken up again when Tegan sneezed and got up from the couch. I peered over at her between half shut eyes while she sneezed again, and again. The 4th time she sneezed I groaned before turned my body and huddled up with my blanket into the back cushion part of the couch. I tried to fall back asleep but after 20 minutes of trying I gave up and got up from the couch. I saw Lindsey in the kitchen leaning over the counter reading a paper with a mug in her hand. She looked up at me and smiled

"Morning Sara, would you like some coffee?"

"Of course," I said with a groggy smile. She handed me another mug and I sipped out of it

"So, uh, what happened last night?" She asked

"Honestly, I really don't know. It was weird. Tegan left to go somewhere and she came back a few hours later drenched in the rain."

"Did you have the chance to talk to her or….?"

"No, not really. When she came home she was crying and I tried to get her to talk but she just kept on crying so I didn't bother."

"This whole situation sucks. I don't know what to do, should she start seeing a therapist again?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, she never like therapy when she went a few years ago, and I doubt her opinion about it has changed."

"Okay, but tell me if you think of something. I have to go down to the Photo Reel and develop and edit the pictures of the Fun tour. I'll be back in a few hours, help yourself to anything in the fridge or whatever"

"Okay, thanks. Bye!"

"Bye!"


	11. Chapter 11

I took a quick shower and blow-dried my hair while planning out the rest of my day. I decided I was going to walk up and down the streets which held little shops that I could explore in. I heard someone yelling something so I shut off the blow dryer to see what it was. I didn't hear anything but silence. When I turned it back on I heard the noise again, and shut of the blow dryer. Nothing. I walked out of the room and peered out of the bathroom, I didn't see anybody. I walked down the hallway into the bedroom to look for Tegan, she wasn't there.

"Sara?" I heard Tegan yell across the other end of the apartment.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here for a sec?" She asked

I walked over to where her voice was coming from, which was from the kitchen.

I stood in the kitchen and waited until she said something, her back was turned to me and she was pressing buttons on the stove, making beeping noises. She turned around and wasn't expecting me to be there.

"Oh! Uh, hi. The oven isn't working, can you try and make it work?"

"I can try, but I probably can't" I said walking up to the stove, she moved aside to let me through

I was focused on trying to make the oven work, but I was failing miserably, as Tegan watched behind me.

"I don't understand why it isn't working, maybe you should call-" When I turned around my words were cut off by Tegans lips.

Her hands were on the collar of my shirt, I was surprised by this and wasn't expecting this. She immediately slid a tiny part of her tongue into my mouth, I sucked on it so the rest of her tongue slid past my lips and swam inside with mine. She pressed her body harder up against mine, causing my bum to press against the front of the oven, the bar digging into my lower back. My hand stretched and gripped onto the bar as I aided her in deepening the kiss. I had a hard time concentrating with the ovens bar digging into my lower back so I used the hand that was holding on to the bar to push off of it and guide Tegan to the closest counter and pushed her up against it. She then pushed me over to the other side of the counter, never breaking our tongue wrestle and lifted me up onto the countertop and I wrapped my legs around her waist. We stayed like that for a few minutes, until she retracted. I looked at her questioningly; she stared back and gave me a funny face before sneezing repeatedly. I hopped off the counter and waited for her sneezing fit to stop.

Finally it did, and she apologized. I told her it was okay and wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned in for another kiss, but she sneezed again, on me.

"Yech, Tegan! Gross!" I said, stepping back and wiping off my face

I heard Tegans laughter and the door opening and closing.

"What'd she do?" Lindsey asked

I looked over at Lindsey shockingly before answering her

"Tegan sneezed on me,"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

"What's up with you sneezing? Are you sick or something?" I asked

" No….."

"What are you doing back so early?"

"I forgot my memory card so I had to drive all the way back to get it." She said, taking out the memory card that was in her laptop.

"I'm such a dummy sometimes, I'll be back later." She went up to kiss Tegan on the lips but Tegan turned her head so Lindseys lips were met her Tegans cheek instead. Lindsey looked feebly at Tegan, but Tegan's reassuring smile made Lindsey smile back before walking out the door.

As soon as Lindsey was out the door Tegan's lips were back on mine and hips found their place with mine. I tugged on her belt loops and pulled our way into the bedroom, she guided me back onto the bed, I crawled backwards and stopped when my head hit the headboard. I sunk down and rested my head onto the pillow and waited for Tegan to finish taking off her pants and then climb on to the bed and take off mine as well. She hovered her body over mine and held herself up with her hands sinking into the mattress. She was just about to reattach our lips but stopped when I said something

"Tee, are you sure?" I asked biting my lip

She didn't respond and kissed me again. I held her face and kissed her back before gently pulling her lips apart from mine

"Tegan, we're not going to do this if you're not sure..."

"We're going to do this regardless of the fact that I'm not sure." She said smoothly, her voice sent tingles to my stomach

I rolled ourselves over and switched our positions before taking off all of her clothing while she took off mine. I slammed our completely naked bodies together which make Tegan moan quickly but loudly.

"Ermph!" she moaned out as soon as I roughly placed one of my thighs into her center while she began tribbing against it. She muffled her moans into my shoulder, and when she climaxed she bite down onto it and dug her nails into my back, cause me to whimper in ecstasy. I collapsed onto her body and panted for a few minutes. I felt Tegan's body tense up, and she broke the silence

"I just had sex in my girlfriend's bed with another woman." She said, and then scooted out underneath me, grabbing the sheet while getting out of the bed wrapping the sheet around her naked body.

"…with my sister" She added, she looked freaked out, which worried me.

She leaned up against the wall and slid her body down onto the floor. I grabbed a blanket and pulled it over my chest and propped myself up on my elbow so I could see her. She made eye contact with me and smiled

"I'm going to hell, aren't I?" she said chuckling

"Well if you're going to hell, I'm going with you."

We both sat there and laughed at ourselves


	12. Chapter 12

"Boy do I have a headache" She said, holding her head

"Really? I thought sex cured those?" I said still chuckling

She picked a pillow nearby and chucked it at me, I ducked and the pillow missed me, but I picked up another pillow and threw it at her, hitting her in the face

"ahahaa you bitc-achoo!"

"Jesus, Tegan you're probably getting a cold, go take some medicine"

"We don't have any,"

"Call Lindsey and ask if she can pick some up on her way home,"

"Oh my god! Lindsey! I can't talk to her-I ughhhh"

She layed on the floor in a weird ball/huddle position and groaned into the giant down comforter she buried herself in

"I'm such a bad person" She said, muffled into the blanket

"I bet you're gonna get me sick too" I said, ignoring Tegan

Tegan shot up out of her bubble and looked over to me

"Sara! How do you not feel guilty about this!"

"Pleasure never makes me feel guilty," I said, walking over to her. I bent down and tilted her chin up with my finger and kissed her gently but passionately. When I pulled away I rested my forehead on hers for a moment.

"Get dressed," I said, getting up and walking away to find my clothes. I stepped into the bathroom and put on all my clothes. When I stepped out Tegan's back was turned to me, she was pulling up her black skinny jeans over her bum and then adjusted the straps on her bra before turning around to face me and gave me a weak smile.

"You don't look so good" I said

She gave me an offended face and I walked up and hugged her from behind.

"I don't mean this," I said, running my hands over her bra, traced the muscle line on her stomach, running over her hips, and squeezed her thighs before cupping the space between her legs.

"ooooh" She moaned, throwing her head back and resting it on my shoulder, her neck was exposed so I began nipping and sucking at it.

"Don't-don't make any marks Sara"

"It's hard not to,"

She flipped herself over and kissed me hard hitching her leg up and I held onto it, onto her thigh, holding it up before she nudged her chest forward causing me to fall back onto the bed that was right behind us.

Straddling me, she reached her hands underneath my shirt and felt around before massaging my breasts.

"Mmmm baby," I moaned

"I'm going to get you sick," she stated

"I know, but it's worth it"

She smiled over me before we heard the door open outside. Her eyes went wide before getting off of me and searching for her shirt. I walked out of the room and seen Lindsey setting down her camera.

"Hey Linds,"

"Oh hey Sara. You're still here?"

"Yeah, uh I went out to the shops and explored them for a little while, I actually just got back a few minutes before you walked in,"

"Cool, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I had a lot actually. LA is a fun place, I like it here."

"I like it here too"

I flashed her a smile and Tegan appeared out of the hallway

"Hey LB. How did your editing go?"

"uh great. Babe you sound like you have a cold, you feelin' alright?" Lindsey asked, She then put her hand on Tegan's forehead

"I'm okay. It's probably just a head cold"

"No, you're really warm. Go lie down, I'll go pick of some aspirin and drop Sara off"

Tegan smiled at me and walked back into the bedroom.

Lindsey dropped me off at "my" house and I made some coffee and searched online. I was in a giddy mood, and I was hoping it would stay. My phone vibrated so I pulled it out of my pocket and read the text from Tegan

**I can't sleep. Make me sleepy.**

Oh I have a way to make you sleepy, but I'd have to be in the room with you to do it ;)

**Oh phooey. Guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow **

As much as I'd love to, I really don't want to increase my chances of getting sick :/

**Ugh, my cold is a major cock block isn't it?**

Well…not exactly a cock block…

**LOL!**

Tegan and I texted back and forth for about another hour, until she stopped replying. I guess she fell asleep on me. That's okay though, I was tired to the point of exhaustion anyway, so it wasn't long before I too, fell asleep in my bed.


	13. Chapter 13

The same time as always, Lindsey picked me up to go to the studio. Today would be the last day, which meant we would be here super late, which I absolutely dreaded.

"Hey Sara, would you come here?" I heard Lindsey call out. I was just on my way for my first recording session.

I walked over to where Lindsey was and she walked me over to an excluded part of the studio

"Okay, what's up? Is something wrong?" I asked

"No! Everything fine. What did you do to Tegan? She seems happier and more normal, like the way she always is,"

"Oh, we just had a long, long talk. I'm surprised at how much it patched up. But listen, Justin is waiting for me in the recording booth."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I had no idea! Go ahead"

I smiled at her and began walking away

"Wait!"

"Yeah?" I stopped and turned around

"Thanks, for everything,"

I smiled back at her, "No problem, it was my pleasure."

I turned away thinking about how the word pleasure could've been used in many different ways, but I decided to keep that to myself, and well, Tegan, of course.

I was in a great mood the whole day, and when Tegan came and visited me earlier and it brightened my day even more.

She stopped me and the hallway, and kissed me on the tip on my nose gently.

"You feel sick yet?"

"Yeah, lovesick for you baby," I said sarcastically

Tegan nudged me shoulder gently while laughing

"No, seriously, how do you feel?"

"Great! Not sick at all. Unlike you, I bet you feel like shit, cause you sound like shit. Maybe that's what you get for walking outside in a rainstorm."

"I don't feel sick at all! Honestly I just think it's a stuffy nose, I'm sure it'll be cleared up in the next few days and then I'll be as good as new…" she finished by kissing me on the lips

"Are you purposely trying to get me sick or….."

"Oh don't act like you don't like it"

"So you're fine with what we're doing or…."

"I really don't want to talk about this, or think about it. But for right now, I am fine with it. I don't know if I will be later down the road but that doesn't matter until then."

"You should really get going, it's your turn in the studio."

"Alrighty then."

"See you later alligator."

"In in a while, crocodile," I smacked her bum and she went off

It was now 11 PM and I'm trying to keep myself awake. My endless cups of coffee are failing me, and I've already fallen asleep with me head resting on the table once, until Lindsey woke me up. I went to bed late, and woke up early. All I want to do is sleep but Tegans still in the mixing room with Justin and Greg.

I was still sitting at the table resting my head on it, I'm pretty sure Lindsey fell asleep on the couch so it was a peaceful quiet. I drifted off while listening to the clicking of the clock.

"Hey Sara! Wake up!"

"Ughhhh leave me alone." I groaned

"oh, so we came all this way just to be shooed away from our.. former boss?"

I lifted my head up to see who it was.

"Johnny! Shaun! What are you guys doing here!"

I got up and hugged them both

"We came to listen to the new record! Plus we have some business things to take care of in downtown LA" Shaun said

" it's still a work in progress, but todays our last day, I listened to your guys' new record, its totally awesome!"

"Aw thanks Sara"

Tegan walked in with a big smile on her face, Johnny ran up to her and hugged her, picking her up off the ground, and finishing with a spinning twirl

"LADY JEAN!"

"JOHNNY FIVE!"

"….Johnny you can put me down now, you're crushing my ribcage"

"Sorry, I just missed you so much Teegles"

Johnny walked up and ruffled my hair, "You too Sasa"

"What are you guys doing here so late?" I asked trying to fix my hair

"Our plane was delayed, it's storming back up in Canada."

"What's up with all these storms lately?" Tegan asked

"I don't know,"

"Well Greg said we can pack up and leave, so let's go. Where are you guys sleeping at?"

"We're going to find a hotel,"

"Wait, you guys didn't make reservations?" Lindsey chimed in,

"…No" Said Shaun

"You guys can't do that in LA! You always have to make reservations."

"Damn, what do we do now?" Johnny asked

"I have a whole house rented to myself, you can stay with me for the night. I don't mind"

"I can always count on you Sar," Johnny said, and side hugged me, I felt quite awkward, but then again I don't really liked to be touched, with a few exceptions.

Johnny, Shaun and I played board games when we got back to the house until I began to get incredibly sleepy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sooooooo sorry about the late chapter. I had a bit of writers block but when I finally got over it, Microsoft Word decided to spazz out on me and not let me get into my files. Sorry!**

I woke up feeling as if I had a terrible hangover, plus a stuffed up nose. I also must have slept wrong because my shoulder blades are aching to the point where it made it so extremely difficult to get out of bed and make my way into the kitchen. Johnny and Shaun were already up and smelling like they were freshly showered and properly groomed.

"Why are you two up looking so fancy this early in the morning?"

"Uhh, Sara?" Johnny said, pointed to the microwave clock

1:36

"Jeezuz! It's 1 o'clock in the afternoon!"

They both nodded their heads

"You sound stuffy, you feeling alright?" Shaun asked, he walked up to me and placed a palm on my forehead

"No, I feel like someone beat me with a stick then shoved 4 cotton balls up my nose,"

"You sound like it too, but we have to go take care of that business we were telling you about last night."

"Gotta do what you gotta do," I responded

"I hate to leave you here all alone with how you're feeling,"

"Oh I'll be fine. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself I promise"

"I'm sure you can, but we gotta run, feel better Sara!"

"Good luck!" I added as they walked out the door

I was wrong. I can't handle myself at all. After an hour of laying on the couch groaning in pain with all the lights off, I called Tegan and was going to tell her that these will be my last final minutes of being alive, and hoped that somehow she could save me.

She didn't answer, great.

I'll call Lindsey!

"Hey, Sara! " Lindsey answered all chipper

"Lindsey I think I'm dying, no, I'm positive I'm dying."

"That's funny, Tegan said the same thing just before I left"

"What?"

"Tegan's cold got worse. You're sick too?"

"I think sick is an understatement"

"I'm on my way to the drug store to get some medicine and a box of tissues; I'll swing by and pick you up so you and Tegan can suffer together. Sound good?"

"Thanks Linds,"

"See you in a bit, bye!"

I hung up the phone and collapsed my arm back down, causing my phone to fall off the couch and onto the floor. I must have fallen asleep after that. I woke up from the sound of someone stumbling over something.

"Lindsey?" I asked

"Yeah, it's me" I heard her voice say in the dark

She flipped a light switch on and I recoiled from the change and put a blanket over my head and groaned.

"What are you, a vampire? I nearly just killed myself over your table"

"Lights are awful right now"

"Come on, let's get you back to my apartment."

We arrived at Lindseys place and she led me into her bedroom where Tegan was sleeping in the middle of the bed hunched into a little ball. All the other blankets were strewn onto the floor except the giant one Tegan was wrapped in.

I plopped onto the bed, not having enough room or blanket to get comfy.

"Tegan? Tegan scoot up and give me some blanket,"

She groaned and barely moved an inch

"Tegan!"

She opened her eyes and smiled at me before scooting up to where I was and unwrapped herself from the blanket to give me some. When I positioned comfortably in the blanket with Tegan, she scooted back down inside the blanket and buried herself into my side like a hamster. I don't know how she could breathe, let alone fall back asleep within a minute inside the bubble of the blanket, but she seemed comfortable and so was I.

I was just about to close my eyes to try to fall back asleep when Lindsey came into the room

"I've got some medicine for you to take,"

She handed me two big pills that were see through and green. I wasn't looking forward to swallowing them. I managed to swallow them down as she prepared more medicine by pouring the thick liquid onto a big spoon.

"Okay, this is gonna taste horrid but it'll help with the cough you've got going on. Open up"

"Oh god…." I added pinching my nose before Lindsey gently shoved the spoon in my mouth and dipped up. I swallowed the sour-y grape liquid before shuddering at the truly horrid taste.

"Yech, that was awful"

"Heh, sorry…uh, where's Tegan?" She asked, eyes scanning the bed.

I lifted up some of the blanket so Lindsey could see Tegan sleeping face buried underneath

A big bright smile appeared on her face

"She's such a little hamster"

I chuckled and waited until she said something else

"Well I have no choice but to leave and slave over my boss all afternoon. You and Tegan will be okay, right?"

"We'll be fine."

"Okay, great, Oh! I have some medicine for Tegan when she wakes up, be right back"

She left the room and came back with a another bottle of liquid medicine different than mine and another spoon,

"Give this one to Tegan when she wakes up, it's for her sneezing. She'll most likely put up a fight since it's like, the worst tasting thing in the world, but no matter what just make she it goes down her throat, alright?"

"I don't think it could taste as bad as the grape one, but alright."

"Oh trust me, its worse. I'll see you guys later,"


	15. Chapter 15

She left and Tegan shuffled and poked her head out of the blanket.

"mmpfhSara.."

"Hey Tee"

"Am I dead yet?" She asked, scooting herself up so she was level with me

"No, but apparently you will be as soon as you take this medicine"

"…what?"

I picked up the bottle and showed her

"Oh god, noooooo! I won't do it!"

"Tee, you have to, I had to, so you have to"

I filled the spoon up with the repulsing syrup and directed it to her mouth

"Sara I can't take it, I'll puke."

"Oh quit being a wuss you big baby, open up"

She refused at first but caved and opened her mouth. She cringed and held her stomach as she swallowed

"See, that wasn't so bad. There was no need to put up that big of a…"

I stopped in the middle of my sentence when she flung herself off of the bed and dashed to the bathroom.

"…Fight.." I finished my sentence and ran after her. I saw her clutching the toilet dry heaving

"I'm okay, Ugh that was awful Sara, don't make me do it again,"

I pulled on her hand and stood her up on her feet

"Uh, when did you take off your clothes….?"

"Huh?" She looked down and seen that she was only wearing her matching bra and underwear

"…oh….I have no idea"

I laughed at her and went back to the bedroom bed

"What are you doing in there Tegan?"

"haim brawshing merh teef"

"You're what?"

After a few seconds I heard the faucet turn off, and then watched as she put on a shirt and pajama pants

"I was brushing my teeth," Tegan said, walking out of the bedroom

She wasn't gone for more than 3 minutes I assume, but I had already managed to be half asleep. My eyes slowly opened when I heard her feet pad against the floor and the sound of whispy scratching of a material rubbing up against something. I opened my heavy eyelids to see Tegan wearing a big eskimo winter coat.

"Are you seriously wearing a winter coat right now?" I rasped out

"I'm absolutely freezing," She said, rolling into bed and tucking herself underneath the mound of covers.

I scooted towards her and buried my face into her neck, it was a hard task to complete with the layers of puffy fabric that was draped over her body, not to mention how unbelievably half asleep I was, but when I did succeed my nose was met with the soft creamy skin that made my body tingle starting from the tip of my nose, and all the way down to my toes. I fell asleep and dreamed of a Winter wonderland, snow falling ever so gently onto the streets and sidewalks, making the whole world glow with its brightness and the smells of peppermint and hot cocoa filling the air. My dream was cut off with the feeling of Tegan's body convulsing and the loud booms of her coughing. I scooted away from her to let her cough, I closed my eyes again and began waiting for her coughs to calm down so I could go back to my wonderland of snow, but they didn't. They got more violent to the point that the whole bed started to shake as each wheeze escaped her mouth.

"Tee-Tegan!" I said, sitting up

"Sorry" She choked out between a cough

"You okay now?" I asked as soon as her coughs died down. She nodded back; I noticed that the color was completely drained from her face except for her cheeks, which were flushed hot pink. I padded the back of my hand over her cheeks and forehead, and noted how hot she felt.

"Tee, you're burning up. Take off that jacket,"

"I'm too cold" She shook her head and sunk back down into the covers.

"I feel like my brain is expanding Sara," She huddled and rubbed her temples with a tormented look masked onto her face

"I really think you should take that jacket off, you might feel better,"

She looked up at me and tried to say something but it took her awhile before finally rushing out the words "I can't move"

I felt horrible for her. She looked like a little puppy and a zombie at the same time, so I tossed the covers to the side and unzipped her jacket for her. She helped me as I slid her arms out from the fabric and leaned forward and slipped the jacket off completely. She slammed back down into the blankets, I tossed the jacket on the floor and reached over the nightstand for Tegans phone and began to call Lindsey. I sat up in the bed and Tegan scooted her way over, teeth chattering and body shivered as she plopped her head onto my lap and gripped the blanket she had up to her chin.

The phone rang and rang, I was about to hang-up when I heard Lindsey's frazzled voice chime on the other end

"Hey darling, what's up?"

"hey Lindsey, it's Sara"

"Oh, sorry, hah. What's goin' on? Is everything okay?"

"Uh not really. Tegan's burning up and looks a little weird. She claims she's freezing and she's shivering right next to me but her skin is on fire,"

"Oh dear, did you give her that medicine?"

"Yes, but she threw it up as soon as I gave it to her and I wasn't going to make her do it again"

"Has she been throwing up all day?"

"No, just that one time,"

"Well that's good, I'll leave now and speed home. I'll see you in 20 minutes tops,"

"Alright,"


	16. Chapter 16

I ended the call and set the phone in the blankets. I slid down gently, trying not to disturb Tegan too much. I didn't want to suffocate her by putting my face in front of hers so I stopped when her face rested comfortably against the side of my stomach. I grabbed the pillow beside me and hugged it while I waited for Lindsey to come save us. I wanted to sleep so badly but I didn't want to leave Tegan here with the state she's in.

I don't even know how much time had passed before I heard the door open. My eyes followed Lindseys movements as she walked around to Tegans side of the bed. I just remembered that Tegans was snuggling into my stomach and I instantly felt awkward and felt the need to explain myself to Lindsey as to why Tegan's doing that, but Lindsey didn't seem to mind. She turned on a lamp and sat down on the bed then pulled the blankets away from Tegans face so she could see. Tegan turned toward Lindsey and sleepily groaned

"Hey hun, how you feelin?"

"I'm fine," She mumbled

"You're not fine Tegan," I protested.

"I promise you guys im okay,"

"Stop being so stubborn"

Tegan has this weird thing where when something is really bothering/hurting her she denies it completely, but if its minor like a bruise, she has no trouble telling her difficulty.

"I'm not being stubborn." Tegan looked up at Lindsey for reassurance

"I'm with Sara on this one, you're being a liiiiitttttlllee stubborn"

"I'm not stubborn, but I am hungry. Starving, actually"

"What do you want to eat?"

"Soup."

"Soup?"

"Uh uh, any kind. I just want soup."

"Would you like some soup too" Lindsey asked me,

"I'm not hungry. I just really want to sleep,"

"Oh, okay. Tegan and I will let you sleep. C'mon Tee, I'll make you some soup"

Lindsey grabbed Tegan hand and I watched as the zombie that was once Tegan walk out of the room, while rubbing her eyes.

I listened to the clanks of the pans and the sound of the can opener as I fell asleep.

There was a shift in the bed and other ruffling of the sheets that woke me up,

"Scoot over Sar," someone whispered

I was still half asleep so I could hardly comprehend what was going on but I did what I was told and scooted over onto the other half of the bed. As soon as I scooted over the space in front of me was filled with a body and I molded myself up against it before realizing it was Tegan and wrapped my arm around her and rested my hand on her stomach. Before I closed my eyes again I looked over to the window, which was letting in a burst of light, signaling that it was morning.

"Tegan," I whispered

"hmm?"

"What time is it? And where's Lindsey?"

"it's uh- it's 10:30 and Linds went to work," I slumped back down in my position and let Tegan, who was making it very obvious that she wanted to sleep, sleep.

I really should move out from underneath Tegan's sleeping cuddle hug, but I was so comfy. I knew that I should move and take a shower, but I didn't. Instead I took the time to think. I knew that I needed to go back to New York soon to tend to my apartment, I don't want to leave Tegan, but I have to sometime. I slowly slid underneath Tegan and did successfully without waking her up.

I walked over to the bathroom and blew my nose while looking at the scraggly mess in the mirror. I look icky. I turned the knob in the shower and ventured over to the kitchen to look for the medicine Lindsey gave me. Although I feel a lot better, I took two more pills just to be safe, and then went back to the bathroom, that was now filled with hot steam, and proceeded to take my shower. When I finished dressing I searched for Tegans laptop and bought the tickets for a New York flight. Technology comes in handy these days, it took me less than 10 minutes to purchase my tickets.


	17. Chapter 17

I was hoping Tegan would be awake by now, but she wasn't. I went back into the bedroom and climbed on top of the bed.

"Teeeegaannnn" I purred,

When she showed no reaction, I took off the covers and un-bunched her hands from her stomach and placed them above at either side of her head. I held on to her wrists before gliding my fingers down her forearm and stopped all the way at her thighs, then back up to her bare stomach and placed kisses on it. This is when she finally started to wake.

"Mmmm" She hummed while flashing me her gummy smile

"Wake up baby,"

I placed a circle of kisses around her belly button, then trailed up and sucked on her neck before she let out a low raspy moan, causing me to lose my patience, so I dipped my hand in her pants and began pumping in and out unhurriedly. When she began to rock her hips slowly in rhythm with my fingers, I brought my attention to her facial expressions. Her eyes were closed and was biting her lip with the slightest hint of a smile, I watched as she slowly bobbed her head a tiny bit with each thrust. She must have sensed my staring because she opened her eyes and smiled at me before slipping her hand through my underwear and began stroking my clit, making slow circling motions in tune with my own movements. It was clear that there was no hurry in reaching to the top, and that this time was a lot different to the other hurried, rough relations we had before. This time was sentimental, and just as enjoyable. I could tell Tegan was about to break, so I stroked her walls and made her burst completely into my hand. The sound she made sent even more tingles to my core, adding to the ones Tegan was already giving me with her hand, which made me moan out in my culmination. I collapsed onto her chest and was flipped onto my back as Tegan began kissing me. We nonchalantly laid there, making out for a little while until I could sense Tegan getting feisty again. I tossed her over and slid off her pants and listened to her as she expressed her pleasure as I teased her core with my tongue until I caved and gave her what she wanted. She gripped the sheets and bit down on her lip to hold in her pleasure that was sure to be loud.

"Don't hold back on me now," As soon as those words escaped me a booming moan rolled off her tongue and rang a sweet tune throughout my ears. "Oh fuck Tee," I moaned in response. I could tell she was still swirling in ecstasy when she looked down and smirked at me.

I went back up to eye level with her and she buried her face in my neck, never letting the smiles melt off our faces.

"Mmm you smell good," she said snuggling into my neck even more, I wrapped my arms around her and played with her hair. A dirty response bubbled up in my head and I wasn't planning on keeping to myself;

"You taste good,"

She responded to my comment by biting my neck. Those bites soon turned into nipping and sucking all the way down my body until my underwear was flung on the floor and finished giving me another glorious round of euphoria.

She stepped onto the floor and began walking to the bathroom before slyly saying

"…So do you" She finished with a sexy smile before she disappeared into the bathroom.

I melted into the blankets and couldn't let the smile that was beginning to hurt my cheeks melt off my face. I never want to leave this. The smile did melt away once the thought of the plane tickets that I purchased just before our many round of charades. It wasn't long before Tegan popped back out of the bathroom only dressed in a towel with sheen of water shining her body.

She walked over to the dresser and started rummaging through the many varieties of underwear before stopping to give me a curious look

"What's wrong?"

I snapped out of my trance " I'm leaving for New York in a few days,"

"What? Why?" She pouted, then sat down on the bed with me

"I haven't been in my apartment there for months. I need to go take care of it."

She looked down and fumbled with her towel, then looked back up with an innocent face, "I wish I could come with you,"

I sighed and ruffled her hair before getting up to go put my pants back on.

I looked over at her to see why she hadn't moved or got up to get dressed yet. She was just staring off into space.

"Hey, do you want to go out tonight? We could walk the town or something."

Her face lit up with a bright smile

"There's a carnival we could go to,"

"Sounds perfect!" I chimed


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, this is it. Thank you for reading another one of my cheesy stories, and thanks for all the reviews! I have a lot of other stuff written, but I'm not sure if I'll post them because they're very heavy and deal with slightly disturbing topics. But stick around just in case! Thanks again for reading & reviewing! **

I was sitting on the couch watching TV, waiting for Tegan to be ready to go. It was 6'oclock and the sun was beginning to show signs of a sunset in the next half hour or so. I walked over to the bathroom to see if she was ready yet, but she wasn't. She wasn't even fully dressed and was still straightening her hair.

"Tegan! We need to leave soon and you're not ready yet?"

"I'll be ready in 5 minutes"

"5 minutes? Tee, you don't even have a shirt on and half of your head is still curly."

"I have like, 4 pieces to straighten, and shirts are for wussies,"

I chuckled at her comment and went over to her closet

"Can I pick out your shirt?" I called out to her

"Sure" She shouted back

I rummaged through her closet trying to see what would look best with the black skinny jeans she was wearing…hmmm….ah hah! I pulled out a purple V-neck and walked over to her dresser and picked out a long thin silver chained necklace with some sort of cool design hanging at the end. Not too girly, it was just right.

I walked back to the bathroom where Tegan was fluffing up her now fully straight hair and showed her the shirt.

"A V-neck? I haven't worn one of those in forever…"

"I know,"

She scrunched her nose while looking at the shirt "I don't know Sar…"

"Oh come on, it'll show of your curves and nice tits. You'll look hot,"

"What are you, 15?" She replied before grabbing the shirt, put it on, and then smoothed it out.

"This too," I added, handing her the necklace

She made a "not bad" face and slipped it over her head.

Since the Carnival was a few blocks away we took a cab. By the time we got there the sunset was beginning to end. The bottom of the sky was still yellow, orange and red, but the top was a dark blue, it was gorgeous. Tegan and I walked into the carnival area and was immediately greeted by one of the workers there who offered me a coupon for me and my "lady" He obviously thought we were a couple, which I didn't mind. It was just the way he said it is what grossed me out. Creepo.

"Oooooh! Let's go on the swings!" Tegan pointed excitedly to the giant carousal swings in the back of the park.

I chuckled at her inner child that's being brought out. "Alright, let's go get the tickets."

We got the tickets and waited in the line until it was our turn. I watched as Tegan struggled to fasten her seatbelt and sat in my seat laughing at her when the guy who was working the ride had to come over and help her. The ride lifted us up off the ground and I swung my legs about in the air. This ride wasn't scary; it was just super fun and relaxing.

We got off the swings and after we went in the fun house and played a few games, I won a stuffed animal. I decided to be a gentleman and gave it to Tegan, who gleefully accepted it with a secret kiss.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked her,

She didn't reply, instead she just smiled and took my hand and guided me through the crowd until she stopped and pointed up at the gigantic double Ferris Wheel in front of us.

"Oh hell no, that thing is a death trap. It's just begging to take my life away, just look at it!" I exclaimed

"Oh C'mon Sar, it'll be fun! I promise. pllleeeasssseeee?" She gave me the puppy dog eyes and I just couldn't say no.

I nodded and waited in the short line. We barely had to wait 5 minutes before we were buckled in and the ferris wheel started spinning.

"Okay, this isn't too bad," I told her

But the ride started moving up and my heart sank down

"Woah, what is it doing? Why is it moving like that? Get me off of here! Tegan!" I freaked out and dug my face in her neck and held on to her hand for dear life. I heard her laughing

"Why are you laughing this isn't funny, I don't like this ride."

"Look! It's so pretty up here,"

I felt the ride stop, so I cautiously lifted my head up and was met with the midnight blue sky with a sprinkle of stars. The air was very fresh and the smell of elephant ears and cotton candy wasn't present up here anymore. I looked over the edge of my seat and looked down at the carnivals crowds and saw everything. There were fireworks in the background and I couldn't help but feel as if I was in some type of movie. And when Tegan turned my chin gently and kissed me, as the fireworks bursted in the background, my heart filled with pure joy. This was love, real, genuine love. And I knew that this feeling would never change, as long as I'm with Tegan.


End file.
